nothing to lose!
by burntblood.1982
Summary: harry potter is a jumper, he has his first jump at five and is surprise by where he goes and is then brought up by a father and son. violence and later on slash, tom riddle/harry potter/griffin/ and many more. will go thought time past and future.


**Harry potter crossover with Jumper time vic will have spelling mist5akes and bad grammar but if you can read thought it, will be cool. Will included lots of gore ect, **

**Hey everyone I simple love jumper the film and watch it to death so decided until I get more ideas from anyone or something pops up in my head I will write other stories. This is one that come to me and I was half writing anywhere. Using the world of harry potter or characters, this will be different.**

**Music while I was writing rage against the machine, mason ect if anyone wants to contact me regarding being my beta be very happy about that**

**Rules of a jumper **

**Time travel is possible**

**The first jump usually happens at five on their birthdays**

**A jumper can use magic and most are magical **

**Roland cox has magic and weapons as well but cannot teleport**

**Jumpers are rare **

**All jumpers turn into orphans as no one can live around they coz they die**

**Jumpers can be caught with electric only thing that can injury and kill them nothing else can its genetic anomaly **

**Also nether lily or James were jumpers as I said its rare and dace and griffin are extremely rare as father and son both have the gene to.**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Oh yeah I do not own this what so ever. Pity jumper was cool **

It was a dark night on a street in surrey all the houses looked alike and no one would of notice the house at number four privet drive, it was the same as ever other house, expect if you went in the hallway, you would see there was a light in it and a very bruised and battered boy would appear, if you bother to open the cupboard you would also see he was in need of a good bath and some food. But who cares! Harry was waiting for the first time for his birthday, he had a watch he had stolen of his cousin before he broke it, and Dudley dursley was his fat whale of a cousin whose piggy little eyes ate everything in sight. He found out about his birthday when he came across it in the draw of the kitchen. Stupid place to put it if you asked him, because while he was looking his uncle had found him looking and he had got a beating for snooping, it was weird coz on it the paper had said minstery of magic so it must be wrong, anywhere, it was five minutes to midnight and his birthday he would be five.

Four minutes to go

Three

Two

One

Happy birthday harry said to himself, as there was a flash and harry was gone ….

…..

"Roland we have the target it seems to be two jumpers there in a placed called Godric hollow its Dace and his son Griffin" said the man as he got hold of his gun "come on unit three out."

Dace was a tall man about thirty and his son was about seven both looked alike and both had grey eyes and brown hair both were handsome in the right light.

"Dace, Griffin stop," there equipment was out and the stun gun was charge up as dace and Griffin stood there, and then it happened the bastard

"Hello Mr cox nice to see you again, we missed you in Rome, and that problem in 1967 was also not without some fault of yours", Dace said humorously

Roland Cox jr had been leader of the paladins for four years his dad Roland Cox senior had been doing this before him, they were the best and used every resource available to them.

Dace and Griffin stared at him and raised the gun "only god should have this power" just then a bright flash appeared and harry turned up. Dace looked at Griffin and said "get the boy go to the save house in the pass," quick as he started throwing knifes and gun fire ducking the stun gun and sticking the knife in to the gut of the one who held it, he hoped it would be enough to get the boys to safety.

"Great another one" said Roland supremely as he raised the stun gun he missed "Fuck" he said and started moving ducking and driving the guns and knife attacks.

As the others watch harry got up and Dace started to throw knifes catching them and sticking them into the people around them as griffin come and caught harry and ran with him,

"Quick run and grab my hand now" as harry quickly took his hand and run a stun gun nearly got him and harry and griffin disappeared.

Harry found himself in a little underground cave of some kind it was lit with a lamp, harry was sacred and started to shake with fear going over and over in his mind what was happening, suddenly there was a breeze he stood and there was a man griffin ran up and hug him whispering something like thank god your safe dad or something along that line. And then there stared at harry.

" Hello" said the man as he raised his hand as harry started to shake tears streaming down his cheeks he was shanking with fear and dread and was wondering what was going on.

Griffin looked at his dad and then at harry he mused over what they must look like to this young one. Talking quietly he interrupted his dad and introduce them.

"Hey little man this is my dad Dace and I'm Griffin and we are jumpers, and you seemed to have had your first jump, but you seemed to have jumped right in the middle of our war with the paladins, they kill jumpers. So try to stay out of the way or you can join us and fight this war that all jumpers seemed to be indirectly part of, it's be killed or fight and everyone fights and some are still killed" so you in,

Harry just stared and then not knowing what to do he bravely looked up, he said with his hand out reached to shake hands "I'm harry potter, and today is my fifth birthday."

….

**Okay I need to fast forward we may come back in flashbacks but I need the story to grow and move on, so the heads up Griffin and Dace teach harry about jumping and magic and he will be an assassin and fight against the paladins, he is strong, he will be going into Hogwarts but not for long, and will not really meet anyone a part form some order members and death eaters, it sounds better than I wrote. I will know write about Harrys first time with wizards and Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. It will be cool.**

….

The wizarding world was in up roar and in panic it was the first of September and harry potter should have been on the train to Hogwarts and back in their world and he was nowhere to be found. The daily prophet had released the news and now there was a big man hunt for the boy who lived.

Albus was watching the sorting but not really seeing he was worried and was feeling frustrated, he had gone personally to the Dursley's and they had said that the boy disappeared when he was five, and then shut the door in his face after he had read her thoughts. Harry had been abused normal for his day not for now days.

Before he disappear his last thoughts were "where are you harry potter" and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

At the tables everyone was talking about the boy who lived harry potter who killed the dark lord he who must not be named and now no one could find him.

That year Voldemort got the stone and was back in his human body and just as powerful and ruthless. (But where was his foe)

…..

Meanwhile,

"Dace the knife" screamed harry as he ducked another bolt

Dace throw it and harry flashed and it hit the unit member, he fell blood rushing out of his chest. Another bolt flashed pass him he flashed out and was behind the last member he fell when harry direct a bolt form another gun at him.

Dace was now dancing with Cox jr Griffin had flashed in then and started firing the guns at him and harry was now doing hand to hand with cox and trying to kill him kicks and punches were landed but Cox was strong just as he tried to punch him and kick him the way to floor someone in martial arts, dace was trying to draw the attention away from harry and Griffin,

Suddenly another unit come up

"Fuck unit opps are here withdrawn boys said Dace" all jumped.

As they landed at the cave in the middle of the desert they lived they laughed.

"fuck!" that was close" said harry "yeah the others agreed. Going into the living space they sat down, both boys were now sixteen and had down time jumps to gain experience and both knew they were wizards having been told by their father.

As they sat down they started to watch the news as usually and started rolling joints and getting pissed after all they did fight for the lives nearly every week it was draining and to sleep they needed to take shifts. So two awake one slept.

Harry had changed and looked good no glasses he looked like (Damion out of vampire dairies. Mmm nice) the others looked like angel form buffy Dace and spike out of buffy as Griffin dyed his hair blonde.

Harry's world was different and was always in danger he lived on it.

…

Harry just jump the mother fucker but it's a beautiful car I want one as Dace and Griffin jump in no use of the doors. It was not need as they hotwired the car and drove up the road nice they all said.

The car behind suddenly shot out and gave them a push looking over harry saw cox and drove fast the care overturn and they jumped out unit fucking one was there Trap done and set, they started to fight.

Harry, Dace and Griffin were in the middle of a battle with Roland cox again trying to win they were in the middle of London in the evening, screams seemed to pitch loudly in the air clocked figures seemed to be surrounding them out of thin air, and they started to fight them getting in there way trying to get a better look at them while cox tried to bolt them which seem to hit one of the hood figures and he seemed to be having a fit. Dace looked down at him quickly "hurts don't it" as he duck as the guns come out,

"You missed me Cox "as harry moved "are you even trying anymore the hooded figures step back not knowing what was going on.

Dace looked at the figures remembering what they were oh shit he thought harry death eaters fuck as we don't have enough to do as he kicked threw knifes and then he needed a fast get away, he thought of his adopted son they all knew the stories.

"Boys James Park now jump" said dace

"Yeah" said harry and Dace, Dace side stepping away from the bolts you coming Cox said Griffin as then both disappeared. Laughter in the air

Roland cox then seemed to spray a can in the air and saw the waves it was a new invention and jumped though as well as his team

The clock figures just looked shocked no one had cared about them, there lord needed to know about this and they disappeared.

Cox stood up and Screamed "God is the only one who should have this power" as he saw the shock on his targets face,

"New invention then can copy our jumps" said Dace shocked he'd caught them by surprised and Dace had fallen a bolt though his body and a shot to the head. Dead

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Griffin and harry they had to disappear and they did they jumped nine times and then made sure everything was closed of went to their jump spots.

Then went home it was done dace had died fuck they needed him they mourned him the anger and the hurt coming though. Revenged for all the lives Cox took jumpers to be safe so the war just got worst as they needed a few more people.

They knew about the shit with the wizarding world and boy who lived they were all scared of this lord Voldemort.

They were more scared of Roland Cox.

…..

The death eaters appeared at the manor house their lord was in the beautiful ballroom greens and silver and a beautiful throe at one side of the room, on the throe was their lord and his snake nagini, looking towards his followers "so you have returned"

"My lord the mission was a success said Nott although one casualty Crabbe collapse with muggle gun, and there was three people fighting and then they disappeared, the muggle said they were jumpers."

"Jumpers" lord Voldemort said

"Leave now" he said with a glare they were gone.

Getting up he went to his library, he knew he heard about this before,

He came across the book

_Jumpers are usually magical and our able to jump in to the pass and future, they are hard to kill and it takes a lot to do so. They are hunted by the paladins and are a off shoot of the knights of camlot and crusaders….._

Voldemort stood up this could be very useful but how to find them.

Dace was dead and they both morn him both skinned up and drinking they went clubbing and slept around they fell into a runt and had not really gone out that much but had contact some of the others jumpers informing them of the new invention , and making sure that there jumps were closed.

Harry awoke his head banging and after drinking coffee and eating and making enough for Griffin, harry said that they should go to Hogwarts, the plan c as they called it. Even though they had magic they were both equip to use dark and light spells and they needed to practice again.

Both agreeing they sorted out there stuff and they after a little while with wandless magic put up wards. To protect the place and jumped to knock turn alley.

Going to the bank to get money and then buying there school stuff there shrink it down with their new wands. And then as they went to get some munch before they bounced.

They were in the middle of trying to get to the pub a bolt came out of the blue and missed them by inches. Turning around there grab their guns and shouted get down and move.

Everyone watched as Cox had found them and started walking forward towards them

"Hello boys" said Cox

"you mother fucker, where's is my father's body you piece of shit" shouted Griffin as he shout a round at Cox who duck and drive away.

"Unit five here now "shouted cox as three teams come into the alley, and then looked at the boys

"Mr Harry Potter and Mr Griffin O'Conner you will now die you can't have this power god and the devil have this power mere mortals should not" just then both boys looked at each other and jumped.

Cox watched and then shouted "unit ten they have jumped as the other took out the spray and all went though.


End file.
